BitterSweet KyuSung
by cloudwin
Summary: Akankah Kebahagiaan selalu menghiasi kehidupan cinta Yesung? ataukah Kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat dan akan sirna dalam seketika? Fanfic Pair Kyusung/ Slight Wonsung. Fantasy,Romance,Tragedy,Angst. RnR Please Republish,, FF ini akan lanjut di wordpressku,bagi yang mau baca langsung aja ya ke elfcloudwin . wordpress . com hapus spasinya
1. Chapter 1

**FF/KYUSUNG/ BITTERSWEET:: PROLOGUE**

Prologue

Main Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon (yang lainnya akan muncul seiring cerita)

Pairing : (akan muncul seiring cerita)

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Tragedi (Maybe), Angst ( Gagal)

Rate : M (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Akankah Kebahagiaan selalu menghiasi kehidupan cinta Yesung? ataukah Kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat dan akan sirna dalam seketika?

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

_Saranghaetjanha uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan_

_Hamkke aphahaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo_

_Neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil annni_

_apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok_

_Gaseumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi_

_han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda_

_Ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara_

_oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda_

_Johahaetjanha jageun nae misoe useojwotjanha_

_Hamkke ureosseotjanha naui nunmure aphahaetjanha_

_Jigeum eodi inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil annni_

_apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok_

_gaseumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi_

_han bangul han bangul tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda_

_ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara_

_oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda_

_Naegero dorawajullae maeil ne ireum bureumyeo_

_jichin gidarim soge neoreul chaja hemaeneun najanha_

_Sarangi nunmuri neowaui chueogi_

_han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda_

_ureodo ureodo jiwojiji annneun gieogeul ttara_

_oneuldo bin nae gaseumeul ddo jeoksinda_

Yesung tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang membahana saat dia selesai menyanyikan lagu Memories milik Super Junior. Diapun segera menuruni anak tangga panggung dan berjalan menuju arah sebuah meja di salah satu sudut ruangan itu.

Disana duduk seorang namja berwarna rambut coklat yang sedari tadi menatap kagum ketika Yesung bernyanyi diatas panggung.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" tanya Yesung ketika dia berdiri tepat di depan namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

"Kyunnnie~~~~~~" ujar Yesung menggembungkan pipinya. Dia kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari namja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya itu.

Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu pun berdiri, tidak lupa wajah datar yang ia tunjukkan kepada Yesung " well, menurutku biasa aja," Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dari café tersebut dengan seringai diraut wajahnya. Tapi Yesung tidak melihat seringai tersebut.

Yesung masih menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia tau kalau Kyuhyun-nya tidak mudah menunjukkan rasa kagumnya. Biasa saja yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sama saja dengan bagus. Kemudian Yesungpun berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kenapa kau harus menjemputku? Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di jemput terus,," ucap Yesung ketika dia berhasil menyamai langkah kakinya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga membuat Yesung ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya " Aku tidak ingin hyung diganggu oleh namja/yeoja manapun.." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam, " Apa kau tau baby kau itu sangat manis, banyak namja dan yeoja yang tertarik padamu,,"

Yesung tersenyum melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat posesif kepada dirinya. Salahkah Kyu yang terlalu menjaga namjachingunya tersebut? Siapa suruh Yesung mempunyai muka yang begitu manis layaknya seorang yeoja dan sikapnya yang ramah kepada siapa saja, membuat semua namja/yeoja jatuh hati kepadanya. Yesung memang 4 tahun lebih tua daripada Kyuhyun tapi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia 4 tahun lebih muda dari Kyu.

Yesung mengenggam tangan Kyu dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berjalan kembali "Tapi Kyu, aku hanya milikmu tidak ada yang dapat merebutku darimu"

" I know baby, kau selamanya hanya milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun,," ucap Kyu penuh keyakinan, kemudian mencium pipi Yesung. Muka Yesung memerah ketika Kyu menciumnya, apalagi sekarang mereka berada di pinggir jalan, banyak orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali mengenggam tangan Yesung dan merekapun larut dalam canda tawa selama perjalanan pulang.

Cinta Kyuhyun kepada Yesung adalah cinta egois, ia selalu over protective kepada Yesung. Kyuhyun selalu melarang Yesung pergi keluar tanpa dirinya, dia selalu menjemput Yesung sehabis pulang kerja, dan dia juga menyuruh Yesung untuk pindah ke apartementnya dengan alasan supaya dirinya tidak kesepian.

Well,itu semua Kyuhyun lakukan karena 1hal, dia terlalu mencintai Yesung dan tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh miliknya.

.

.

.

LANJUT/DELETE?

.

.

.

Annyeong,saya muncul lagi *tebar Yesung

Dikarenakan ini ff rate M saya tidak berani publish di FFN ini, jadi bagi yang ingin membacanya silahkan ke WP saya,,

.com


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bitter Sweet**_

_Chapter 2_

**Main Cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hangeng

**Pairing** : (akan muncul seiring cerita)

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Fantasy,Romance,Tragedi (Maybe)

**Rate** : M ( bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

**Warning** : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

**Cr : This Story Special Gift to Dhya Luph Ze, Happy Birthday Unnie Chagi^^ Ini FF kolaborasi antara aku sama Siput dan Semoga ini sesuai dengan Keinginan Dhya Luph Ze unn^^**

.

.

.

Akankah Kebahagiaan selalu menghiasi kehidupan cinta Yesung? ataukah Kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat dan akan sirna dalam seketika?

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Siwon menatap Yesung yang tertidur pulas. Sedikit perasaan tak tega mulai menyeruak di hatinya saat menatap wajah polos Yesung. Dia tak ingin melakukan hal ini pada malaikat manis itu.

"Mianhae hyung. Jeongmal mianhae. Saranghaeyo" ucap Siwon. "Kalau saja kau tak memilih bersama namja itu, mungkin aku tak akan melakukan hal ini padamu" tambahnya diiringi seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Siwon langsung menindih tubuh Yesung dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Perlahan tangannya terulur mengelus pipi chubby Yesung. Lalu dilumatnya bibir kissable Yesung. Tentu saja Yesung sama sekali tidak merespon ciumannya.

Tangan Siwon pun mulai bergerak melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Yesung sampai Yesung half naked.

Ciuman Siwon turun ke leher lalu ke dada Yesung. Dikecup dan dijilatnya nipple Yesung. Tangan Siwon yang tadia dia gunakan untuk menyangga kini turun membuka celana Yesung.

Siwon turun lalu segera melahap junior milik Yesung yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Sedikit mengulum junior itu. Siwon yang tak sabar pun langsung memposisikan juniornya di depan hole pink milik Yesung.

Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan junior'nya ke dalam hole Yesung. Agak sulit karena hole Yesung yang sempit.

Raut damai di wajah polos Yesung pun hilang. Berganti dengan raut kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Siwon terus menggerakkan pinggul'nya brutal. Tak diperdulikannya Yesung yang sama sekali tidak merespon semua tindakannya. Siwon mempercepat gerakannya hingga akhirnya Siwon klimaks.

Setelah itu, dia segera berbaring di samping Yesung. Menarik selimut dan tidur sambil memeluk Yesung.

** Bitter Sweet **

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tamu apartementnya, dia terus menerus melirik jam tangannya. Angka telah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dinihari, belum ada tanda kalau Yesung-nya akan pulang. Rasa cemas dan khawatir mulai merambat memenuhi hatinya saat ini. Kyuhyun telah mencoba menghubungi Yesung tapi namja manis itu tidak menjawab panggilan telepon Kyuhyun.

Mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Yesung? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun, dia takut Yesungnya terluka atau diculik sama penjahat. " Leeteuk Hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya sejak tadi mengenai namja tersebut. Kyuhyunpun menghubungi Leeteuk, namun sama seperti Yesung, Leeteuk juga tidak menjawab panggilan darinya.

" Aishh,,,,, kenapa dia juga tidak mengangkat telepon dariku,,," gerutu Kyuhyun kepada benda yang berada ditangannya. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak,

" Yah, Aku harus ke Apartement Teukie hyung sekarang juga," ujar Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, iapun keluar dari apartement.

Kyuhyun berlari masuk kedalam dan memacu Hyundai hitam miliknya dengan kencang, selama perjalanan Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba menghubungi Yesung,tapi tetap saja Yesung tidak menjawabnya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit Kyuhyun telah sampai di apartement Leeteuk. Ia pun segera turun dari mobilnya. Kyuhun menggunakan lift untuk menuju Apartement Leeteuk yang terletak dilantai 13.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Kyuhyun memencet bel itu dengan tidak sabaran,

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

" Sabar,," terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam Apartement tersebut.

Cklek_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, terlihat Leeteuk yang tengah berdiri dengan mata masih setengah terpejam. " Nugu?" ujar Leeteuk sambil menguap lebar.

" Hyung,apa Yesung hyung ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" Kyu?" Leeteuk membuka matanya,menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. " Waeyo kau kesini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia mendorong Leeteuk dan masuk kedalam apartementnya. " Kyu ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu cemas seperti ini?" ujar Leeteuk. Ia pun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk supaya lebih leluasa untuk berbicara.

" Yesungie hyung belum pulang Teukie hyung,," ujar Kyuhyun.

" Mwo? Kenapa bisa?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, ia menatap tajam kearah Leeteuk " Seharusnya aku bertanya sama hyung, dimana Yesung hyung sekarang?"

" Aku?" ujar Leeteuk bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ne hyung,, bukankah tadi kau meminta Yesung hyung menemanimu mencari hadiah untuk namjachingumu?"

" Ani,, Aku tidak pernah meminta Yesung menemaniku" ujar Leeteuk.

" Mwo?" pekik Kyuhyun, " Ja~Jadi,,,Yesungie tidak pergi bersamamu hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun terbata-bata

" Aniyo Kyu,, aku tadi pergi bersama Ryeowook karena Yesung bilang dia ada janji denganmu malam ini,," ujar Leeteuk sesal.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, perasaan marah, cemas dan khawatir kini bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. " Kenapa Sungie hyung membohongiku? Dan dimana dia sekarang ?" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Leeteukpun berpindah duduk disamping Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

" Uljima Kyu,, Yesung pasti akan baik-baik saja dan aku yakin sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud membohongimu," ujar Leeteuk bijak. " Mungkin dia ada alasan sampai harus berbohong kepadamu,,"

Kyuhyun hanya diam,pikirannya kini sepenuhnya hanya terpusat pada Yesung. Dimana Yesung sekarang? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya,, " Baiklah hyung, aku pulang dulu,, Mianhae aku sudah mengganggumu jam segini,,"

" Gwenchana Kyu,," ujar Leeteuk tersenyum.

" Annyeong,," ujar Kyuhyun lesu. Diapun pergi meninggalkan Apartement Leeteuk

** Bitter Sweet **

Esoknya Yesung terbangun. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat lelah. Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mata sipit nan tajam itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Enggh ? Dimana ini ?" tanya Yesung bingung. Kepala Yesung pun menengok ke samping. Bermaksud menatap Kyuhyun.

Namun betapa terkejutnya dia begitu mendapati bukan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya melainkan Siwon. Sontak Yesung terbangun.

"Auhh~" ringis Yesung. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sangat perih.

Yesung menyingkap selimutnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memakai benang sehelai pun. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Siwon yang sama sepertinya.

"Si-Siwon !" sentak Yesung marah. Suara Yesung sontak membangunkan Siwon.

"Wae hyung ?" tanya Siwon.

"Ka-kau .. aku .. bagaimana bisa ?!" sentak Yesung lagi. Air matanya mulai meleleh.

Siwon terdiam. Apalagi melihat air mata Yesung.

"Jangan sentuh aku !" sentak Yesung begitu melihat tangan Siwon terangkat hendak menghapus air matanya.

"Hyung" panggil Siwon lirih.

"Kyunnie .. hiks" rintih Yesung sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Mendengar Yesung memanggil nama Kyuhyun sontak membuat Siwon marah.

Yesung hendak beranjak, tapi Siwon langsung menariknya dan kembali menghempaskannya di tempat tidur. Siwon menatap Yesung penuh nafsu.

"Si-Siwon .. apa yang kau la-mmmppphhhh" Siwon pun langsung melumat bibir Yesung dengan kasar.

Yesung tentu saja langsung berontak. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Siwon kuat-kuat. Tapi tetap saja tenaganya masih kalah jauh dibanding Siwon.

"Lep..pass.. emmmppphh" Yesung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Siwon langsung memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Yesung dengan sekali sentak.

"ARGH !" jerit Yesung. Sungguh ini sangat sakit. Hole-nya serasa dirobek. Perih.

Siwon menggerakkan tubuhnya. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga berdarah karena menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yesung menangis sambil terisak. Hatinya sakit. Dongsaeng kesayangannya tega melakukan hal ini padanya.

Hatinya semakin sakit saat mengingat Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia sekarang amat sangat membutuhkan namjachingu-nya itu. Perasaan bersalah terus memenuhi ruang hatinya.

'Kyunnie .. tolong aku. Mianhae,,, Jeongmal mianhae. Saranghaeyo Kyunnie' batin Yesung sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Siwon pun akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Yesung. Sungguh dia sangat puas. Hole Yesung berdarah karena Siwon terlalu menyakitinya.

Siwon segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu dia segera memakaikan pakaian milik Yesung.

** Bitter Sweet **

Yesung kembali tersadar ketika matahari sudah bersinar tinggi, dia mengerjap-erjap matanya sekilas, menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang masuk menerobos kedalam matanya. Yesung kembali menatap tubuhnya yang naked.

" Hiks,,hiks,,ternyata ini bukan mimpi,," ujarnya sambil terisak lirih. Yesung berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi tapi kejadian tadi pagi terus berputar di kepalanya dan keadaannya yang sekarang membuat dirinya yakin bahwa semua ini nyata ,

Yesung melirik namja yang tengah tertidur disampingnya, ' Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku,Wonnie? Hiks,,hiks,, aku sudah percaya padamu dan aku juga menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengku,,tapi kenapa kau jahat lepadaku,,' ujarnya dalam hati. Airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, hatinya sangat sakit dan hancur, Kenyataan yang begitu memukul perasaannya.

"Hiks,,hiks,,Kyunnie,,hiks,,seharusnya aku tidak membohongimu,,mianhae,," guman Yesung. Kini perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Yesung, dia teringat kembali Kyuhyun yang melarangnya untuk berdekatan dengan namja disampingnya itu" Seharusnya aku mendengar ucapanmu,,hiks,,hiks,,"

Keadaan Apartement Siwon yang sepi membuat Yesung segera meraih ponsel dan dompetnya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Yesung tidak lagi memperdulikan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sakit.

Yang dia pikirkan sekarang, dia harus segera pulang. Kyuhyun pasti sedang menunggunya, Selama perjalanan pulang Yesung terus menangis, dia tidak peduli dengan sopir taksi yang terus memperhatikannya sekarang. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah Kyuhyun-nya.

** Bitter Sweet **

Kyuhyun terus melirik jam tangannya,,sudah semalaman dia menunggu Yesung pulang. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali, itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam yang melingkar di kedua matanya.

Bagaimana dia bisa tidur ketika namjachingunya belum pulang? Dan dia tidak tau dimana sekarang keberadaan namjachingunya tersebut.

Ting Tong

Begitu mendengar suara bel, Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah pintu. Ketika membuka pintu alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat keadaaan Yesung yang berantakan dan terlihat jejak air mata yang masih menempel dikedua pipi Yesung.

" Baby!" Pekik Kyuhyun. " Kau dari mana heum?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menarik Yesung masuk kedalam dekapannya.

" Kyu-Kyunnieee,,,hiks,,," ujar Yesung sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

" Baby,," ujar Kyuhyun terkejut dengan suara isak dari Yesung. Diapun segera meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap intens wajah Yesung. Kyuhyunpun semakin cemas melihat Yesung, " Baby,, neo wae geulae heum?"

" Kyu,,hiks,,hiks,," Tiba-tiba Yesung merasa kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menopang tubuhnya itu, dan dia pun pingsan dipelukan Kyuhyun.

" Baby!Baby!," panggil Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pipi Yesung,,, " Baby irreona! "

Dengan sigap, Kyuhyunpun segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Yesung ala Bridal Style menuju kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Yesung diranjang milik mereka dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan sebaskom air hangat,

Kyuhyunpun kembali lagi ke kamar mereka, dia mulai membersihkan tubuh Yesung dengan handuk, dan menggantikan baju Yesung. Setelah selesai, dia kembali menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut hitam Yesung secara perlahan. Hatinya begitu sedih melihat keadaan namjachingunya yang seperti ini, " Baby, apa yang terjadi denganmu heum?"bisik Kyuhyun pelan. " Dan semalam kemana dirimu?!" guman Kyuhyun kembali.

Kyuhyun terus menunggu Yesung hingga dia sadar, Kyuhyun terus mengenggam tangan mungil Yesung sembil sekali-kali memberikan kecupan pada telapak tangan Yesung.

" Eung,,," erang Yesung pelan. Dia mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, Yesung mengerjap-ngerjap matanya mencoba menyesuaikan sinar lampu yang masuk kedalam matanya.

" Baby,,kau sudah sadar eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Yesungpun segera menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

" Kyu-Kyunnie,," ujar Yesung lirih. Kemudian Yesung langsung bangun dan memeluk Kyuhyun. " Kyu~Kyunnie,,,hiks,,hiks,,"

" Baby,,uljima,,uljima,, jangan menangis lagi ne,," ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus punggung Yesung lembut.

Kyuhyun meregangkan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Yesung dengan lembut. Namun liquid bening milik Yesung terus mengalir dan tidak mau berhenti. Kyuhyun selalu mengguman supaya Yesung berhenti menangis.

" Kyu,," panggil Yesung disela tangisannya

" Hng,"

" Mianhae,,"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. " Untuk apa Baby kau meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

" Mianhae Kyu,,mianhae,,hiks" ujar Yesung terus menerus.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam sambil memeluk Yesung kembali, mencoba menenangkannya. ' Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yesung hyung yang berbohong padaku,' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun begitu penasaran kenapa Yesung tidak pulang semalam, tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak bertanya kepada Yesung. Kyuhyun tahu ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi semalam dengan Yesung-nya. Tapi dia akan menunggu hingga Yesung menceritakannya sendiri kepada dirinya.

.

** Bitter Sweet **

.

Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang, membuat siapapun yang berada diluar pasti akan kedinginan. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi seorang namja manis. Terdengar helaan nafas yang berat keluar dari bibirnya,

' _Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Aku tidak ingin berbohong kepadanya, dan aku tidak sanggup harus tersiksa dengan perasaan bersalahku setiap kali melihatnya tapi bila aku mengatakan sejujurnya dia pasti akan mencelakakan Kyuhyun.' _batin namja tersebut.

Dia menatap keatas langit, melihat bintang-bintang yang berkilau diatas sana. Sekali lagi dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. Pikiran dan hatinya begitu kacau saat ini. Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, pilihan yang begitu sulit berada didepan nya saat ini.

Cklek_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat namjachingunya yang tengah duduk di balkon kamar mereka sembari menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang dan sang rembulan.

" Baby Hyungie,,," panggil Kyuhyun

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun, " Kyunnie, kemarilah" pinta Yesung tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyunpun menuruti perkataan Yesung, dia melangkah kearah Yesung dan duduk di kursi kosong disamping namja chingunya itu.

Lalu Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah namja manis itu, " Hyungie, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama dia melihat Yesung terdiam.

" …."

" Baby,," panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun " Sungie Baby,kau~"

" Mianhae Kyunnie,," ujar Yesung tiba-tiba

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, ' lagi-lagi Sungie hyung meminta maaf' batin Kyuhyun. " Baby, kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf kepadaku?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Pasti ada yang Yesung sembunyikan darinya.

"…."

" Baby,jawab aku!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis kepada Kyuhyun, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari mengumpulkan keberaniannya. " Kyu,,"

" Ne Baby,,"

" Kyu, aku,,aku,," ujar Yesung takut

Kyuhyun mencengkram pundak Yesung dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir mungilnya, " Baby,, waeyo? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya. " Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu?" terka Kyuhyun

" N-Ne Kyu,," jawab Yesung dengan terbata.

Kyuhyun meregangkan pelukannya, ditatap nya Yesung dengan tajam. " Katakan Baby,,apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" titah Kyuhyun dingin

Yesung menelan ludahnya dengan susah, " Kyu,, sebe-sebenarnya,,aku,,," Yesung menarik nafas " Kyu,sebenarnya aku sudah membohongimu"

" Mwo?"

" Mianhae Kyu,, malam itu aku berbohong kalau aku pergi dengan Teukie hyung, sebenarnya malam itu aku,,," Yesung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya,

" Baby,,katakan! Jangan berbohong padaku lagi!" bentak Kyuhyun marah.

" Ma-malam itu aku,, aku bersama Siwon,,,"ucap Yesung takut.

"…." Kyuhyun terdiam, tapi sorot matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Yesung.

" Dan ma-malam itu,,, malam itu juga,,dia,,dia memperkosaku,,"

JLEB

Kyuhyun terperangah dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung, rasanya ribuan pisau tajam menusuk jantungnya sekarang. Dunianya seakan runtuh ketika mendengar pengakuan dari namjachingunya, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha menjaga Yesung dari siapapun dan kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi?!

" Dia-dia memperkosamu? Hahaha,," Kyuhyun tertawa tapi sedetik kemudian liquid bening mulai lolos dari sudut kedua matanya, iapun kembali menatap tajam Yesung.

" KATAKAN HYUNG, INI SEMUA PASTI BOHONG KAN!" bentaknya sambil mencengkram pundak Yesung kembali.

" Mianhae Kyu,,Jeongmal mianhae,,aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,, dia melakukan itu ketika aku tidak sadar Kyu,,"

" Hahaha,, Dasar licik,," geram Kyuhyun. Kilatan kemarahan jelas terlihat di kedua matanya. " Aku akan membunuhnya,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri, Dia mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar apartement, dia tidak peduli ketika Yesung berteriak memanggilnya. Dia terus berlari kearah mobil hitam miliknya dan memacu mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, dia harus segera bertemu dengan Siwon. Menghajar namja tersebut karena berani memperkosa namjachingunya.

** Bitter Sweet **

Yesung terlihat ketakutan, raut wajahnya tersirat kecemasan. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh, kenapa dia harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dia tidak menceritakan hal tersebut.

Seharusnya dia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui kejadian tersebut,, Walaupun Siwon telah jahat kepadanya tetapi Yesung tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun melukai Siwon.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ujar Yesung panik. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. " Aku harus mencegah Kyunnie,," Yesung pun mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan berlari keluar dari apartement. Dia pun memacu mobil Renault Samsung miliknya mengejar Kyuhyun.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon? Dan apakah Yesung dapat menghentikan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Saya kembali dengan update-an chapter 2

Mianhae lama updatenya dan ff ini terlalu hancur,

Semoga ini memuaskan untuk para readers ^^

Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bitter Sweet**_

_Chapter 3_

**Main Cast** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Hangeng

**Pairing** : (akan muncul seiring cerita)

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Fantasy,Romance,Tragedi (Maybe),Angst

**Rate** : M ( bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

**Cr : This Story Special Gift to Dhya Luph Ze, Happy Birthday Unnie Chagi^^ Ini FF kolaborasi antara aku sama Siput dan Semoga ini sesuai dengan Keinginan Dhya Luph Ze unn^^**

.

.

.

" _Hahaha,, Dasar licik,," geram Kyuhyun. Kilatan kemarahan jelas terlihat di kedua matanya. " Aku akan membunuhnya,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri, Dia mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. _

_Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar apartement, dia tidak peduli ketika Yesung berteriak memanggilnya. Dia terus berlari kearah mobil hitam miliknya dan memacu mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi._

_Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, dia harus segera bertemu dengan Siwon. Menghajar namja tersebut karena berani memperkosa namjachingunya. _

_** Bitter Sweet **_

_Yesung terlihat ketakutan, raut wajahnya tersirat kecemasan. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh, kenapa dia harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dia tidak menceritakan hal tersebut._

_Seharusnya dia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui kejadian tersebut,, Walaupun Siwon telah jahat kepadanya tetapi Yesung tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun melukai Siwon._

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ujar Yesung panik. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. " Aku harus mencegah Kyunnie,," Yesung pun mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan berlari keluar dari apartement. Dia pun memacu mobil Renault Samsung miliknya mengejar Kyuhyun._

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah café yang bertuliskan KONA BEAN. Café dimana dulu tempat Yesung-nya bekerja,dan tempat yang akan mempertemukannya dengan seorang namja yang ingin sekali dia bunuh saat ini juga.

Dia segera turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam café tersebut. Tidak ada sapaan yang biasa dia berikan kepada para pelayan disana,hanya terlihat sebuah amarah yang ditahannya sedari tadi tersirat jelas diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri seorang namja cantik yang berada di meja kasir, " Hyung, Apa Siwon berada diruangannya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

" Ne, Dia ada diruangannya,," jawab Leeteuk bingung.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruangan Siwon dan Leeteuk hanya menatapnya dengan heran 'Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?kenapa dia sangat aneh?'batinnya.

Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahunya,menandakan dia tidak peduli ada apa dengan Kyuhyun.

** Bitter Sweet **

BRAKKKK_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang namja, dia menatap marah kearah sesosok namja tampan yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Namja tampan yang tadi nya tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, dia lebih terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya.

" Kau! Ada apa kau kemari huh?" ujar namja tampan dingin

Namja itu tidak menjawab,dia berjalan menuju kearah namja yang tengah duduk itu.

BUG_

Sebuah pukulan pun melayangkan ke wajah namja tampan tersebut. Namja itu mencengkram pakaian namja tampan, " Kau! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YESUNG HYUNG HUH?" teriak Kyuhyun di depan wajah namja tampan itu.

Namja tampan tersebut hanya terkekeh, " Aku? Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan,," ujarnya sinis.

" Melakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan?" desis Kyuhyun. " KAU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU SIWON?! YESUNG ITU NAMJACHINGUKU, DIA MILIKKU,," teriak Kyuhyun dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya.

" Hahahaha,,milikmu,,hahaha,," siwon tertawa, dia tertawa dengan keras, " Milikmu? Seharusnya Yesung hyung itu milikku, kau yang telah merebutnya dariku,," ujarnya sinis.

" Apa maksudmu huh? Aku tidak pernah merebut Yesung hyung darimu, sejak awal dia milikku" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Siwon kembali terkekeh, dia menatap tajam Kyuhyun " Kau! Kau tahu dari awal aku telah mencintainya, tapi kemudian kau masuk dikehidupan Yesung hyung dan kau membuat Yesung hyung menjauh dariku."teriak Siwon marah. "Sudah cukup selama ini aku mengalah padamu,, tapi sekarang tidak… aku juga ingin memiliki Yesung hyung seutuhnya,"

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang tertawa begitu keras mendengar ucapan Siwon,, " Hahahaha,,Aku? Aku? Hahaha,," Sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali menampakan kekesalan yang tertahan " Apa aku tidak salah dengar Choi Siwon? Bukankah hanya kau yang mencintai Yesung hyung heum? Sedangkan Yesung hyung,dia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu,, Kau saja yang terlalu yakin jika Yesung hyung mencintaimu" ejek Kyuhyun.

" Kau!" Siwon melayangkan satu pukulan kearah perut Kyuhyun. Alhasil, Siwon terlepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mensejajarkan diri dengan Kyuhyun, " Ingat Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut Yesung hyung darimu,,"

** Bitter Sweet **

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di Kona Bean, dia melihat mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun terparkir juga disana. Yesung segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari masuk kedalam café tersebut.

" Teukie hyung, Kyunnie dimana?" tanya Yesung ketika sampai di meja kasir.

" Kyuhyun? Dia ada diruangan Siwon,," jawab Leeteuk. " Waeyo Sungie?" tanya Leeteuk bingung. Tadi Kyuhyun datang kemari mencari Siwon dan sekarang Yesung yang terlihat tergesa-gesa mencari Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini.

" Hyung, tolong aku ne,, ikut aku keruangan Siwon sekarang" Yesungpun menarik tangan Leeteuk.

" Eh," Leeteuk hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Yesung.

Mereka berjalan melewati menuju ruangan Siwon. Yesung terus berdoa dalam hatinya semoga Kyuhyun tidak membunuh Siwon. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun masuk dalam penjara jika membunuh Siwon. Yesung terus mempercepat langkahnya,hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

PRANGGG_

Terdengar suara barang pecah disalah ruangan yang terletak di sudut lorong itu. Yesung yang mendengar suara tersebut pun semakin panic, dia berlari sendirian sepanjang lorong tersebut menuju ke asal sumber suara itu.

Tubuh Yesung membeku seketika ketika melihat apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan tersebut, Keadaan Kyuhyun dan Siwon sangat mengerikan, luka memar diseluruh wajah mereka dan terlihat darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibir kedua namja tampan itu.

" Kyunnie!" pekik Yesung.

Yesung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajah Yesung,, " Kyunnie, gwenchanayo?" ujar Yesung seraya menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

" Awww,," ringis Kyuhyun. " Sakit Baby,,"

" Mianhae Kyunnie,," ujar Yesung bersalah.

Tanpa Yesung dan Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon berjalan kearah meja kerjanya dan mengambil suatu didalam lacinya. Dia menyembunyikan benda tersebut dibelakang badannya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk dilantai ' Kau harus mati,' ujarnya dalam hati.

" Kyunnie,,aku mohon,,jangan lakukan ini,,aku tidak ingin kalian berdua terluka"pinta Yesung seraya menundukkan kepalanya,

" Kenapa kau masih membelanya huh?" desis Kyuhyun, " Kau tau apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu? Tapi kenapa kau masih saja membelanya!" teriak Kyuhyun marah.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, perlahan dia mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun " Aniyo Kyu, aku tidak ber…" ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika melihat bahaya yang mengancam Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dengan gerakan cepat Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kesamping.

BRUG_

JLEB_

Terdengar bunyi tusukan dan tubuh jatuh disaat bersamaan.

Tubuh Siwon membeku, benda tajam yang berada di tangannya itu menembus perut Yesung,

" Argh,," rintih Yesung. Dia memegangi perutnya yang telah mengeluarkan darah segar. Tubuhnya pun jatuh kelantai seketika.

" Baby!" jerit Kyuhyun. Dia segera mendekati Yesung, dipeluknya erat tubuh Yesung. " Baby,,," ujar Kyuhyun. Dia meletakkan kepala Yesung dipangkuannya, wajah Kyuhyun begitu gusar.

" Teukie hyung,, telpon ambulance" titah Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk " Kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit."

Leeteuk pun segera melesat menuju meja kerja Siwon untuk menelpon Rumah Sakit.

" Baby,,aku mohon bertahanlah,," lirih Kyuhyun sembari menutup luka di perut Yesug dengan tangannya. Dia berharap darah itu akan berhenti mengalir.

" Ky-Kyu,,,sa-sak-sak-it,," rintih Yesung.

" Aku tau Baby,,bertahanlah,," lirih Kyuhyun. Tanpa terasa liquid bening turun dari kedua matanya caramelnya. Kyuhyun menangis, dia takut sekali Yesung akan meninggalkannya.

Perlahan Siwon berjalan mendekati Yesung,, " Hyung,," lirihnya. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Siwonpun menangis melihat namja yang dicintainya terluka oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

" JANGAN MENDEKAT CHOI SIWON !" hardik Kyuhyun. Dia menatap tajam kearah Siwon dengan penuh kemarahan.

Siwon terus saja mendekati Yesung. Dia tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekat.

" PERGI!" teriak Kyuhyun kembali. Dia membaringkan tubuh Yesung dilantai dan menghampiri Siwon.

BUG_

Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan keperut Siwon.

" Argh,," Siwon meringis kesakitan, tetapi dia terus berusaha mendekati Yesung. Dia tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun akan memukulnya kembali.

BUG_

BUG_

BUG_

Kyuhyun terus menerus memukul Siwon hingga tubuh Siwon tergeletak tidak berdaya dilantai. Ketika Kyuhyun akan melayangkan pukulannya sekali lagi,sebuah suara menginstrupsi dirinya,,,

" Kyuhyun-ah,, Sebaiknya kita membawa Yesung, mobil ambulance nya sudah berada diluar,," ujar Leeteuk.

" Ne Hyung,,"ujar Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menatap Siwon sejenak, kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah Yesung. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil tersebut keluar dari ruangan itu.

Leeteuk melirik sekilas kearah Siwon, menatap sang atasan dengan kasihan. Kemudian dia segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang telah keluar duluan.

Siwon menatap sedih kearah pintu yang telah tertutup itu, " Mianhae hyung,,Jeongmal Mianhae,,"lirih Siwon.

Siwon pun mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja kerjanya. Kemudian dia berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dia tidak memperdulikan kondisi dirinya yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Dia hanya ingin mengikuti Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Yesung-nya.

** Bitter Sweet **

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ICU. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu, dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Yesung saat ini tetapi dokter belum juga keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Kyu,tenang lah,,,jangan berjalan mondar-mandir seperti itu,,"ujar Leeteuk. Dia pusing melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan mondar-mandir didepannya sejak sejam yang lalu. Dia juga sama cemasnya seperti Kyuhyun tetapi bukankah lebih baik bila mereka duduk tenang sambil menunggu sang Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Yesung hyung didalam sana hyung,," ujar Kyuhyun cemas. " Kau tidak tau gimana perasaanku saat ini,hyung"

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya,, saat ini dia harus lebih sabar untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun yang tengah dilanda kecemasan seperti ini,, " Kyu-ah, hyung mengerti perasaanmu karena hyung juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu,,"ujar Leeteuk bijak. " Tapi sebaiknya kau duduk dan kita menunggu dengan tenang,,"

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas Leeteuk, kemudian diapun duduk disamping Leeteuk. " Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja," lirih Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum, Dirangkulnya tubuh Kyuhyun,mencoba menenangkannya. ' Hyung harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja,,' ujar Leeteuk dalam hati.

Cklek_

Pintu ruangan ICU terbuka, terlihat seorang namja berjas putih keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk dengan iba.

" Apa kalian keluarga Yesung-ssi?"

Kyuhyun segera beranjak mendekati sang Dokter, " Dok Han, bagaimana keadaan namjachinguku?" tanyanya.

" Mianhae,,," ujar Dokter Han. Dia menarik nafasnya sejenak, " Yesung-ssi kehilangan banyak darah dan dia membutuhkan transfusi darah secepatnya,,"

" Lakukan apa saja dok,, lakukan apa saja supaya Yesung hyung selamat,," pinta Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae,, tapi persediaan darah dirumah sakit ini telah habis. Dan golongan darah Yesung-ssi sangat langkah,,"

" Aku tidak peduli Dok,,carikan golongan darah tersebut!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram kemeja depan Dokter Han.

" Kyuhyun-ah,,tenangkan dirimu,," ujar Leeteuk seraya menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Dokter Han.

" Mianhae Dok atas perbuatan Kyuhyun,,"

" Ne, Gwenchana,," ujar Dokter Han tersenyum " Saya sudah terbiasa seperti ini,,"

" Dok, apa golongan darah Yesung? Biar kami dapat membantu mencarinya?" tanya Leeteuk.

" AB+" ujar Dokter Han " Dan golongan darah ini sangat langka."

" AB+?" guman Leeteuk.

Dia mulai berpikir sejenak, siapa yang mempunyai golongan darah tersebut. " Chullie?" tiba-tiba nama tersebut mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan senang,,

" Kyu,, chullie?!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya,, " Kenapa dengan Chullie hyung?"

" Apa kau tidak ingat apa golongan darah Heechul?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam,, kemudian wajahnya berbinar bahagia " AB hyung,, golongan darah Chullie hyung sama seperti Yesung hyung,," ujar Kyuhyun senang.

" Ne Kyu,, hyung akan ke apartement Chullie,, kau disini saja menjaga Yesung,,"

" Ne hyung,,"

" Mianhae,, saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak pasien yang harus saya periksa,," ujar Dokter Han memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Kemudian Dokter Han berpamitan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

" Kyu,, kamu disini ne,,hyung akan pergi ketempat Heechul sekarang,," ucap Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Leeteukpun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap pintu yang ada dihadapannya itu, " Baby,, kau harus bertahan,,aku mohon,," ujar nya lirih.

** Bitter Sweet **

Leeteuk memacu mobil sportnya dengan kencang. Dia meraih hp nya untuk menghubungi Heechul, sahabat baiknya. " Chullie-ah,angkat handphonemu,," ujar Leeteuk kepada handphone yang berada di tangannya.

' Yeoboseo'

" Akhirnya,," ujar Leeteuk lega " Yeoboseo Chullie-ah,,"

"…."

" Ini aku Leeteuk,,"

" …."

" Ne, Chullie-ah, apa kau ada dirumah?"

" …."

" Aniyo,,aku perlu bantuanmu,,"

" …."

" Baiklah, aku akan ke apartementmu sekarang."

" …"

" Ne,,Annyeong,,"

Leeteuk pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya, kemudian dengan segera dia memacu mobilnya dengan kencang menelusuri jalan raya yang sepi.

** Bitter Sweet **

" Kyu,, " panggil namja itu dengan tubuh bergetar. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap asal suara yang memanggil namanya.

" KAU!" Khuhyun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri namja itu.

Buggggggg_

Kyuhyun langsung memukul wajah tampan namja itu dengan keras, hingga menyebabkan dia tersungkur kelantai.

" Untuk apa kau kesini huh?" tanya Kyuhyun marah " PUAS KAU SEKARANG CHOI SIWON? KAU TELAH MEMBUAT MILIKKU TERLUKA,, SEKARANG PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Kyuhyun marah. Dia tidak peduli bahwa dirinya berada di Rumah Sakit. Setiap kali menatap Siwon, dia ingin sekali memukulnya karena telah membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka.

Siwon hanya terdiam sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang kembali mengalir darah segar. Dia takut, Siwon takut kehilangan Yesung, sama seperti Kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

" Mianhae Kyu,, aku tidak sengaja,," lirih Siwon sambil menangis.

" AKU TAU! KAU BERMAKSUD MEMBUNUHKU TAPI KAU LIHAT SEKARANG YESUNG HYUNG YANG KENA SASARAN!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, ia sangat takut,gelisah,kalut semuanya melebur menjadi satu mengisi hatinya.

" Mianhae Kyu,,mianhae,,"

" AKU TIDAK BUTUH PERMINTAAN MAAFMU! LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI SEKARANG!"

Siwon masih terus diam. Ia tidak dapat beranjak dari tempatnya, dia hanya terus menggumankan kata maaf kepada Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun ingin menarik Siwon, menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun,,

" Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak seseorang. Kemudian dirinya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

" Teukie Hyung,, Heechul Hyung,," ujar Kyuhyun

" Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk ketika melihat Kyuhyun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Siwon.

" Aku ingin mengusir dia dari sini hyung,, Ini semua karena dia,,"

" Sudahlah Kyu,,lepaskan Siwon,," ujar Leeteuk " Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan Yesungie,,"

" Bener Kyunnie-ah,, " timpal Heechul " Sebaiknya sekarang kita keruangan dokter,,hyung akan mendonorkan darah hyung untuk Sungie,,"

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas kearah Siwon, kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Siwon. " Baiklah hyung,,kajja kita kesana sekarang,,"

Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan menuju arah ruang dokter, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terduduk diam disana.

** Bitter Sweet **

" Dokter, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan golongan darah saya?" tanya Heechul. Saat ini dia telah selesai menjalani tes golongan darah.

" Mianhae Heechul-ssi, kita harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi" ujar Dokter Han " Saat ini darahmu sedang dicek dilaboratorium,,"

" Baiklah Dokter,,"

Heechul menghela nafasnya,,kenapa ini bisa terjadi sama dongsaeng kesayangannya. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa Heechul dan apa hubungannya dia dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun?!

Heechul merupakan sepupunya Kyuhyun. Dia sama seperti Leeteuk, begitu sayang dan dekat sama Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Tok Tok Tok _

Cklek_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara pintu terbuka disaat bersamaan.

" Dokter, ini hasil laporannya,," ujar salah seorang suster sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna kuning kepada Dokter Han. " Saya permisi dulu Dok,,"

Setelah kepergian suster itu, Dokter Han membuka map tersebut. Dibacanya apa yang menjadi hasil didalam map tersebut.

" Gimana hasilnya Dok?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

Sang Dokter pun menghela nafasnya, " Golongan darah Heechul-ssi,,,,"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Saya kembali dengan update-an chapter 3

Mianhae lama updatenya, mianhae Dhy eon karena terlalu lama publish ini ff^^

Mianhae kalau semakin hancur

Semoga ini memuaskan untuk para readers ^^

Review Please


End file.
